1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 06 021719.7, filed Oct. 17, 2006, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to video systems. In particular, this disclosure relates to video data compression systems.
3. Related Art
Vehicle video recording systems may require large amounts of storage. Video data may be compressed based on the differences from video frame to video frame in a pixel-oriented manner. However, such compression techniques may be computationally expensive and are not robust. These compression techniques may not faithfully predict frame-to-frame changes.